Trying not to Love you
by Su.Amell
Summary: Gefühlschaos bei Felicity bringt sie in Gefahr


Trying not to love you

Meine Short Story spielt in Season 2 Ep.14 Time of Death. Felicity hat schwer damit zu kämpfen das Oliver ihre Gefühle nicht erwiedert geschweige denn überhaupt bemerkt.

Es war Freitagabend das Wochenende stand vor der Tür und Felicity saß im Verdant an ihrem PC und grübbelte. Von Diggle und dem Bogenschützen war weit und breit nix zu sehen. Kein Wunder Oliver hatte ja auch nur Augen und Ohren für Sarah. Es tat weh die beiden so zusammen zu sehen jedes Lächeln was Oliver für Sarah übrig hatte war für Felicity ein Stich ins Herz. In ihrem Ipod lief Trying not to love you von Nickelback . Immer wieder und wieder es beschrieb ihre momentane Situation. Sie ein kleines blondes IT Girl hoffnungslos verliebt in ihren Boss den Bogenschützen Oliver Queen. Nur der hatte von all dem keinen blassen Schimmer. Während die Blondine ihren Gedanken nachhing betraten Sarah und Oliver das Verdant beide in Sportkleidung . Sarah sexy wie immer in einem schwarzen Tanktop und schwarzen Shorts die Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten. Und der CEO in seiner engen Sporthose und einem Muscleshirt was ihn noch attraktiver machte als er ohne hin schon war. "Hi Felicity" sagte Oliver „ich wußte nicht das du hier bist es ist doch Freitagabend und du arbeitest wieso das? "Felicity erschrak sie hatte die beiden nicht kommen hören so verieft war sie in die Musik und ihre traurigen Gedanken. Als sie jetzt Olivers warme Stimme vernahm schlug ihr Herz gleich eine Oktave schneller. Sie antwortete: "Ich habe nur noch das Meeting für Montag vorbereitet und dabei völlig die Zeit vergessen. "Über das Gesicht des Bogenschützen huschte ein Lächeln so war Sie seine Felicity unglaublich süß wenn sie hochkonzentriert an ihrem PC saß. Auch er hatte schon lange tiefere Gefühle für das blonde IT Girl nur hatte er bisher nicht den Mut gefaßt es ihr zu gestehen. Der Bogenschütze sagte Felicity es ist Freitagabend und ich als dein Chef verbiete dir jetzt auch nur eine Minute länger zu arbeiten weil du schaust müde aus. "Oliver schaute Felicity tief in die Augen und der Blondine lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken runter mein Gott wie war dieser Mann heiß. Sarah die sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte kam jetzt dazu und sagte: " komm schon Schatz ich möchte noch ein bischen trainieren bevor wir zum gemütlichen Teil übergehen. "Sie streifte Felicity mit einem kurzen Blick. Felicity hatte keine Lust Oliver und seiner Geliebte bei ihrem erotischen Abendprogramm zuzusehen. Das tat ihr einfach zu sehr weh. Also packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und wollte gehen als ihr Rechner blinkte. Was er immer tat wenn irgendwo jemand die Hilfe des Bogenschützen brauchte. Felicity schaute auf ihren Bildschirm irgendjemand versuchte sich an den Konten der Starling City Bank zu schaffen zu machen und jetzt hatte er ihr eigenes Konto im Visir. Sie warf ein Blick zurück Olli war mit Sarah beschäftigt der merkte wie immer nix .Also holte sich das IT-Girl alle Informationen die es brauchte und zog sie auf ihr Tablet dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und sauste die Treppe rauf .Wenn der Bogenschütze es vorzog lieber mit seiner Geliebten rumzumachen als seiner Aufgabe nachzugehen bitte dann würde Sie Felicity Smoak eben versuchen ihr hart verdientes Geld zu retten. Sie stieg in ihren Mini und brauste zur Starling City Bank. "Shit" dachte das It-Girl sie hatte den Ipod im Verdant liegen lassen wenn Oliver den finden würde dann ja was dann dann wüßte er endlich mal wie es um ihre Gefühle stand und dachte die Blondine was bringt mir das er hat doch sexy Sarah was sollte er dann mit ihr einem einfachen IT-Girl nichts besonderes das auch noch schlecht kämpfen überlegte wie sie ihr Geld retten konnte ohne den Bogenschützen an ihrer Seite zu haben und sie beschloß sich in der Eingangshalle hinter einer Glasvitrine zu verstecken und sich vorsichtig in das Netz der Bank einzuhacken.

Oliver unterbrach sein Training mit Sarah und sah das Felicity nicht mehr an ihrem Rechner saß. Komisch dachte der CEO das war doch so garnicht Felicitys Art einfach so zu gehen da stimmte etwas nicht. "Sarah „meinte der Bogenschütze" es ist mir etwas dazwischen gekommen laß uns ein anderes Mal weiter machen. "

Oliver versuchte Felicitys Rechner zu starten und wieder huschte ein liebevolles Lächeln über sein Gesicht ihr Passwort war na klar: Oliver

Doch als er sah woran sie gearbeitet hatte brach ihm der kalte Schweiß aus . Er spürte wie sich sein Magen zusammen zog und sich jeder Muskel seines Körpers anspannte. Die Frau die er von ganzem Herzen liebte befand sich in größter Lebensgefahr . Der Blick des Bogenschützen viel auf den noch angeschalteten Ipod . "Trying not to love me" Nickelback eines seiner Lieblingslieder und genau der Situation entsprechend in der sich Oliver befand. Aber jetzt mußte er Felicity retten. Er sprang in seine grüne Lederkombi und rannte zwei Stufen aufeinmal nehmend die Treppe hoch. Er sprang auf seinen Streetfighter und jagte der Stadt entgegen. Die Sorge um Felicity machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

Felicity hatte entzwischen die Firewall der Bank geknackt und wußte nun mit wem sie es zu tun hatte Clock King war zwar bei seinem letzten Einsatz ums Leben gekommen doch er hatte einen Sohn der das Erbe seines Vaters angetreten hatte und nun eine blutige Spur durch Starling City zog . Er hatte seinem Vater blutige Rache geschworen und seine Rache hatte einen Namen Felicity Smoak. Und eben diese wollte er bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug bekämpfen. Felicity wußte das Sie alleine nur eine geringe Chance gegen diesen Verbrecher hatte aber sie hatte schon andere Dinge geschaft sie würde kämpfen bis zum Ende. Sie konnte zwar keine asatische Kampfkunst wie Sarah oder wie Oliver aber sie hatte andere Mittel um sich zu wehren. Sie war ja schließlich ein It-Profi. Sie nahm ihr Tablet und folgte dem Signal nachdem sie alle Funktionen von Clock King Junior gestört not to love you der Song von ihrem Ipod kam Felicity wieder in den Sinn. Ja sie versuchte ihn nicht zu lieben aber die Gefühle für den Bogenschützen waren einfach zu stark . Das Signal auf Felicitys Tablet verstärkte sich gleich hatte sie den Dreckskerl in der Falle.

Oliver hatte inzwischen die Bank erreicht . Von der blonden IT-Expertin fehlte jedoch jede Spur .Er versuchte Felicity mit seinem Iphone zu orten. Und erhielt ein Signal aus dem Tressorraum der Bank. Sie würde doch nicht versuchen den Kerl auf eigene Faust zu erledigen. Dem CEO stehlten sich die Nackenhaare auf Felicity war die mutigste Frau die er kannte und sie würde alles für ihn tun aber diese Sache war defenitv eine Nummer zu groß für die zarte IT-Expertin .Und wollte nicht das sie sich für ihn in Gefahr ür liebete er sie zu sehr.

Felicity betrat den Tresorraum der Starling City Bank. Sie hatte mal wieder das richtige Outfit für einen heißen Einsatz kurzen Minirock Top mit Spagetti-Trägern und schwarze High Heels dazu eine kurze Lederjacke.

Der Cyber-Verbrecher saß in der Mitte des Raumes mit dem Rücken zu Felicity . Das IT-Girl schlich sich an ihm vorbei in den Vorraum des Tresorraums . Nur leider knarrte die Tür und Clock King sah direkt in ihr Gesicht. Felicity gab Fersengeld aber nicht ohne ihm vorher noch gehörig den Saft ab zu drehen alle von Clock King gespeicherten Daten waren wie von Zauberhand gelöscht.

Das blonde It-Girl lief so schnell es konnte zurück in die Vorhalle doch Clock King lies nicht locker. Er zog eine 45 er Magnum aus der Jacke und schoß.

Die Kugel pfiff Felicity um die Ohren und traf sie am Rü schrie auf und brach zusammen. Sie spürte grade noch wie sie zwei starke Arme auffingen und sie hörte Olivers Stimme. Dann umgab sie eine tiefe Dunkelheit.

Oliver hob die bewußtlose blutüberströmmte Felicity auf seine Arme und brachte sie zum Rettungswagen den er inzwischen gerufen hatte.

Felicity erwachte weil jemand ihr Gesicht streichelte und als Ihr Blick klarer wurde sah sie Oliver der sich über sie beugte. Oliver sagte das IT-Girl " Wo bin ich was ist passiert oh mein Gott wo kommt das ganze Blut her aua mein Rücken. "Oliver antwortete: " Ganz ruhig Felicity du wurdest angeschossen und die Kugel hat dich am Rücken getroffen leider ziemlich ungünstig wir sind auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus keine Angst ich lass dich nicht allein mein Engel "Felicity schluckte ihr Rücken schmerzte höllisch aber das war allles halb so schlimm Oliver war da hielt ihre Hand ganz fest in seiner als wenn er sie niemals wieder loslassen würde.

Nach einem kurzen operativen Eingriff lag Felicity im Aufwachraum des Krankenhauses. Sie war noch etwas benebelt. Sie wollte aufstehen doch Oliver hielt sie behutsam zurück. "Felicity" sagte der Bogenschütze „Wie geht es dir Gott sei Dank war es nur ein Streifschuß. Du kannst nach Hause allerdings brauchst du absolute Ruhe und jemand der auf dich achtgibt. Das alles werde ich übernehmen den ab jetzt lasse ich dich keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen. Wohin das führt wenn du kleiner Trotzkopf dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast siehst du gerade. Und ich als dein Chef akzeptiere kein Nein du kommst mit zu mir. "Felicity war viel zu müde und zu perplex um Oliver zu widersprechen. Dieser hatte inzwischen Diggle angerufen und dieser stand nun grinsend an Felicitys Krankenbett . Nun Felicity " meinte Diggle „ was soll ich davon halten" Am liebsten würd ich dich übers Knie legen aber ich glaube das übernimmt schon jemand anderes .Und jetzt bringe ich Euch nach Hause.

In Olivers Appartement lag Felicity eingekuschelt in Olivers Bett. Die Tabletten und die Ereignisse des Tages hatten sie müde gemacht. Oliver betrat das Schlafzimmer und legte sich neben Felicity er zog sie behutsam in seine Arme und sagte dann " Jetzt sag mir mal was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht . So eine Aktion zu starten ."sanft streichelte ihr Gesicht weiter und sah ihr tief in die Augen . Das IT-Girl schluckte dann brach es aus ihr heraus sie erzählte mit Tränen in der Stimme von ihren Gefühlen die sie für Ihn hatte und welchen Stich es ihr gab ihn mit Sarah zusehen ."Der Bogenschütze hob ihr Kinn mit einem Finger an und küßte sie sanft und zärtlich auf den Mund. Dann sagte er „Ist dir das Antwort genug Felicity Smoak. "


End file.
